Pokémon Citrus Version BEING HEAVILY EDITED!
by MittyLeAmpharos
Summary: New Pokémon Trainer Kristen and her rival Callum start their own Pokémon adventures from a small town called Newdale Town in the region of Citrus. Join these two as they defeat gym leaders, help out citizens, and travel with their Pokémon. The journey, awaits you! BEING HEAVILY EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl, a boy, and a woman in a lab coat in the back room of the woman's laboratory. In front of the three, was a small white table with three PokéBalls on it.

"Hmm." The girl thought about her choice.

"Come on, Kristen! Pick your Pokémon already, I'm tired of waiting for the likes of you!" The boy next to the girl spat.

"Now, now Callum, let Kristen think about her choice." The professor said, sighing at the boy.

The boy named Callum turned his head to the woman who was speaking.

Callum sharply sighed in acknowledgement to the woman next to him.

"Professor, Callum, I think I've made my choice." The blonde girl named Kristen said, turning towards the two of them.

"About time." Callum mumbled.

The professor ignored him.

"What's your choice, Kristen?" The professor asked the girl.

"I'm going to say, Cyndaquil." Kristen said proudly.

"Pfft, hahaha!" Callum burst out laughing.

"And what's so funny, Callum?" Kristen asked.

"You chose Cyndaquil, a fire type Pokémon, when I've had Mudkip from birth, a water type Pokémon! I knew you were an idiot, Kristen, but I didn't think you were that much of an idiot!" Callum replied, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Oh, piss off!" Kristen mumbled, walking away from the still laughing Callum.

"Kristen, wait!" The professor said, running up to Kristen.

Kristen turned around to see the professor, Professor Maple, handing her a machine of some sorts.

"What's this?" Kristen asked.

"That's the latest version of the Kalos PokéDex." Callum said, walking up behind Professor Maple.

"It collects basic data on Pokémon you see, and full data on Pokémon you catch. Your Cyndaquil should already be in your PokéDex," Callum started. "And now Mudkip will be in your PokéDex too!" Callum exclaimed, throwing out his Mudkip.

"I challenge you, Kristen, to a Pokémon battle!" Callum exclaimed.

"Fine, your on, Callum!" Kristen said, throwing out her Cyndaquil.

"Mudkip, use mud slap! What are you going to do, Kristen?" Callum asked with a smirk.

"Cyndaquil, dodge it and use tackle!" Kristen replied.

Mudkip shot a mud slap at Cyndaquil, and Cyndaquil attempted to dodge, getting grazed by the mud a bit. Cyndaquil rushed its opponent, hitting it straight on, causing maximum damage on Callum's Mudkip.

"Mudkip, use tackle!" Callum ordered his Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle too!" Kristen ordered her Pokémon.

"Are you trying to copy me, Kris?" Callum said, smirking.

"Only my friends can call me Kris, Callum!" Kristen replied.

"So then, no one's ever called you Kris before?" Callum replied back.

"Shut the hell up!" Kristen spat.

"Should we just let them fight like this?" A lab worker said, watching from the door with Professor Maple.

"Yep. They've been like this since myself and Callum moved into Newdale Town. Don't worry about it." Professor Maple said, not taking an eye off Kristen and Callum's battle.

"No, I mean... they might destroy the laboratory!" The lab worker said.

Professor Maples eyes widened at the statement.

"OUT!" She yelled, pushing Callum and Kristen outside the laboratory doors.

"If you have the need to fight, do it out here so you don't break any of the equipment!" The professor said, closing the labs doors.

"Geez, Auntie always has to interrupt everything." Callum mumbled.

"So, pick up where we left off in the battle?" Kristen suggested.

"Nah. Fight me when you at least have a gym badge. Then you'll be stronger." Callum said.

"I'm plenty strong without one!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Prove it by getting one." Callum said smirking.

"Do you have a gym badge, Callum?" Kristen asked, smirking.

Callum looked away and didn't answer.

"That means no, doesn't it?" Kristen asked, still smirking.

"I'm going home to heal my Pokémon. You should do the same, Kris."

"Don't call me that, you jerk!" Kristen yelled as Callum ran back to his house.

Kristen mumbled as she turned and walked the other way. She walked down the stone road to her home. When she opened the door to her house, she was tackled by her little brother, Nathan.

He's an eight year old, seven years younger than Kristen. Like his sister, he has platinum blonde hair. He has brown eyes like his sister, but his are darker. Almost always mistaken for black. _((Look up Alois Trancy on Google images, and replace those blue eyes with brown.))_

"Welcome home, big sis!" Nathan said, letting go of Kristen and offering his hand to help her up.

"Its good to be home, and away from that idiot." Kristen replied, mumbling 'and away from that idiot'.

"You mean Callum? Does big sis have a crush on Callum?" Nathan asked, tilting his head.

"N-No! In his dreams! What makes you think I'd like that moron!?" Kristen exclaimed, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, Mom said that if a boy or girl likes someone, they might tease the person they like, or call them names." Nathan said.

"I'm not teasing Callum! But you have to admit, he is an idiot!" Kristen said.

"Callum isn't an idiot!" Nathan defended.

"He's really smart when it comes to Pokémon, battling and everything! He's really good at solving puzzles too! And he's a really nice guy!" Nathan continued.

Callum babysat Nathan when Nathan was younger, and Nathan though Callum as a big brother ever since. Callum still comes to their house to play with Nathan too sometimes, and to teach him about Pokémon. Nathan's school only goes into brief study with Pokémon.

"Whatever." Kristen mumbled as she walked up the stairs and into the hallway that had three doors. The first door was Nathan's room. The second door was their parents room. The last door was Kristen's room.

Kristen stopped at the door before her room and peeked into their parents room. Nobody was in the room. All the windows were closed and there was no sound to be heard except the t.v. downstairs.

Kristen sighed.

"I guess they're not here. As usual." Kristen mumbled.

She turned around and went back to her room, and grabbed a purple massager bag from her closet, and put some clothes into it, as well as some PokéBalls, five potions, and a sleeping bag. She zipped up the messager bag and hung it on the door knob to the hallway.

She took off her jacket and clothes and changed into some pajamas. She was brushing her hair when she noticed Cyndaquils PokéBall on her dresser next to her. She smiled and took Cyndaquil out of the PokéBall.

"Hiya there, Cyndaquil! How are you feeling?" Kristen asked, putting down her hairbrush.

Cyndaquil whined a bit and jumped onto Kristen's lap.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to heal you up!" Kristen said as she stood up carried Cyndaquil downstairs.

She took Cyndaquil into the kitchen and put him back into his PokéBall, then put the PokéBall on the healing machine and pressed the red button on the side.

Kristen sighed in relief when she opened the PokéBall to find a happy Cyndaquil smiling at her.

"Kris! Is that the Pokémon Professor Maple gave to you?" Nathan asked, running up from behind Kristen.

"Yeah. It's called Cyndaquil. Nathan, meet Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil, meet Nathan." Kristen introduced the two.

"It's so cute!" Nathan said, petting Cyndaquil on its head.

"Yup! Nathan, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, going on a journey for the Professor. Callum's going too. So I have to get some sleep before hand, okay? Professor Maple is going to take care of you while I'm gone." Kristen said.

Nathan looked up at his sister and nodded.

"A-alright." Nathan said, looking like he was going to cry.

"Goodnight, Nathan." Kristen said, walking to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Kristen." Nathan said, sitting back on the couch.

Kristen went back upstairs and tucked herself and Cyndaquil into bed. It wasn't long until she fell asleep, dreaming of the wonders of the world and about Pokémon and her journey.

* * *

**So Sorry this was late! I said I'd have it up yesterday but, I ran into some complications. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Pokémon Citrus Version! Review, Follow and Favorite if you wanna see more! **

**Later Mareeps! _^-^_**


	2. Authors Notes!

Hello guys, it's Mitty here and I wanted to make an announcement about this fanfiction. It's being heavily edited, and will be out soon, but I wanted to work on my other story, which is called Wolves and Kittens, and is for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. You can read that if you want, but this story will have little updates 'cause WAK is always my first priority. That's all for now! Enjoy reading, and have an electrifying amazing day! ~MittyLeAmpharos


End file.
